


Hello Dean

by maturesociopath



Series: Through Different Eyes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maturesociopath/pseuds/maturesociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sees Dean, really sees him, for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dean and Cass meeting again for the first time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27647) by a-kent. 



> Based on this post on tumblr: http://a-kent.tumblr.com/post/60843795184/dean-and-cas-meeting-again-in-season-9-for-the-first  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with it. Story idea came from the above post on tumblr.

“Cass? Please… I don’t know if you can hear me anymore… I doubt it, but we need you to come to the bunker. I need….. we need to know you’re okay.”

Dean opened his eyes and sighed. He knew it was very unlikely that Cass could hear him anymore, but that didn’t stop him from praying every day. He flopped back on the bed where he had been sitting and ran a hand over his face. He immediately sat back up at a knock on the bunker door.

He heard Sam’s gun cock and the door open. Dean tensed as he heard Sam’s gun clatter to the floor.

“Holy shit! Cass! Dean, get out here!” Dean was out the door and to Sam’s side before he finished talking.

“Cass! Man it’s good to see you!” Dean almost wrapped Cass in a bear hug, but stopped when he noticed the vacant look in Cass’ eyes. “You okay buddy?”

“I…. I’m okay. A bit tired” He attempted to step through the door but caught his foot on the frame. Dean barely got his arms out in time to catch Cass.

“Cass? Can you see?” Sam asked, understanding the blankness in Cass’ eyes.

Cass didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “No, I cannot. It’s temporary, a side effect from having my grace forcibly removed.”

“Wait… Then how did you find us?” Dean questioned, his eyebrows scrunching.

Cass chose that moment to yawn, his fatigue becoming more apparent.

“Hey, bud let’s get you into bed before you keel over.”

Cass nodded, allowing Dean to lead him to the bed and remove the trench coat. Then he curled onto the bed and sighed contentedly.

Dean watched as Cass’ breathes slowed and evened out quickly, his exhausted muscles relaxing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Cass awoke almost twelve hours later, Dean was sitting on the couch cleaning his gun. He looked up, startled as Cass walked into the room.

“Hey Cass. How’re you feeling? Can you see again?”

Cass stared wide eyed at Dean for a few seconds before replying. “Dean? Are you Dean?”

“Yeah…. Can you not see me?” He stood up, ready to go help him into the rom but Cass shook his head.

“No, I can see again, I did say it was temporary. I just…. I never knew you looked like this.” He crossed the room to where Dean was standing; his eyes running over every inch of Dean’s face.

“Cass…. You’ve seen me plenty of times. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“My eyes are fine Dean.” Cass said, irritation slightly evident in his voice, as he reached a hand up and brushed his fingers along Dean’s jawline and cheek. “I’ve just never seen you like this.”

Dean eyed the hand from the corner of his eye, but didn’t pull away. “Cass….?”

“Being an angel, I used to only see souls, never physical features,” Cass replied, fingers still lightly running over Dean’s features. “It’s easy to see you like that. I can… could… see you anywhere in a room, warm and pure. So bright it hurt sometimes. So much guilt and regret, but so truly good. I never knew what you physically looked like, it never mattered. But now…” He trailed off, his hand resting on Dean’s chin.

“Now?” Dean asked, his eyes caught in Cass’ awe filled stare.

“I feel like I know you, but at the same time I don’t. Like I’ve just met you.” He smiled slightly as his hand returned to his side. “Hello Dean.”


End file.
